vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortal
An Immortal (also generally referred to as a Primordial Vampire), is one who has been turned into a vampire that is truly and unconditionally immortal using the immortality spell. It is used to describe what Silas became after he was turned into the very first of his kind with the immortality spell that he created. While Silas himself uses the word "vampire" and "immortal" interchangeably, the term "immortal" is commonly used to distinguish Silas from all subsequent benefactors of the immortality spell. History The Original Immortal Over 2,000 years ago, there was an extremely powerful warlock named Silas. He wanted to live forever with the woman he loved, so he created a spell of immortality. Silas went to his best friend Qetsiyah, a witch who was also in love with him, to help cast the spell. Qetsiyah turned Silas into the world's first vampire and immortal. Silas wanted to grant immortality to his lover too; whether this was to be accomplished via the spell or using the now immortal Silas' blood is unknown. Qetsiyah was enraged when she found out he was in love with another woman and killed his lover in a jealous rage. She then lured Silas to a remote Island and sealed him along with The Cure hoping he would take it and die. Out of spite, Silas refused to take the cure and laid buried for over 2,000 years. Silas, the original immortal, has powers and abilities that has not been demonstrated in over a thousand years since the existence of vampires. He is completely invulnerable to any known weapon. He can induce psychic illusions and is telepathic. He does exhibit regular vampire powers and their commonalities like hunger for blood. His powers have yet to be fully explored. Silas' strength increases with the amount of blood he consumes. Post-Silas immortals Since the burial of Silas the spell has been known to be used twice - once in the creation of what came to be known as the Original Vampires and then in the remaking of Alaric Saltzman. Both these variants of immortals have had weaknesses that could lead to their demise. Original vampires could be killed by the white oak stake and Alaric died because his life-force was tied with Elena's. Original vampires could turn humans into vampires using their blood but they would not be as strong and immune to nature's wrath as the originals - they could be killed by far more methods than originals themselves. While immortality and bloodlust are both key characteristics of immortals, vampires are known better for the latter. Silas did on occasion refer to himself as a "vampire" which means that the term is interchangeable with "immortal". The release of Silas and its consequences To get the Cure, which was in Silas' fossilized hands, Bonnie stated that they had to wake him up in order to retrieve the cure from his hands. Later Katherine used Jeremy to feed Silas. Silas drained Jeremy of his blood. After he fed, Silas released himself from his cave. Silas was now free to initialize his ultimate plan to complete the Expression Triangle, and use Bonnie to destroy The Other Side, which would resurrect every dead supernatural being. Once it was destroyed, he could take the Cure and die, so he could pass on to the afterlife and be reunited with his true love. Silas did not care about the damage that would be done to the Earth from all of the resurrected supernatural beings, should his plan have worked. With Bonnie dead, and Katherine being force-fed the Cure, his plan was ruined. He roams the earth freely waiting to terrorize those that live. Nature Immortals appear to have a physical form completely identical to that of a human. It has not been revealed whether or not they have another form in addition to their human aspect. It is noteworthy, however, that Silas' eyes have appeared different on being raised from his fossilized state than it does in general. Powers and Abilities These powers grow stronger with human blood. *'Immortality' - The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known immortals, Silas is truly and unconditionally immortal. *'Super Strength' - Immortals are much stronger than humans and possibly vampire. It is not known if their strength increases over time, as with the other vampires. *'Super Speed' - Immortals can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human or vampire eye can see. Silas in a near dessicated state was able to move his arm fast enough to surprise Katherine, a 500+ year old vampire, when grabbing Jeremy. * Super Agility - Immortals possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Senses '- They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, enhanced sense of smell especially for blood, and see in total darkness. * Illusions - Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shape-shifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. When Immortals use these illusions to appear as someone else, they can also change their voice, in addition to their appearance. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can project illusions at any place or time. * Telepathy - The ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. In addition, the combination of his illusions and telepathic powers, an immortal is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims and also convince them that they're suffocating. *'Mind Compulsion' - Immortals have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Accelerated Healing' - Immortals can take a great amount of damage. Immortals can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken, and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. *'Advanced Immunity' - Immortals are immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. They're immune to wood, sunlight, vervain and are able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any affect on them, though unlikely to do as their bodies are indestructible. Weaknesses *'Desiccation' - Immortals who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Magic' - Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. In addition, some curses can affect an Immortal although the effect will only be temporary. Like the hunter's curse, Silas stated that he defeated it within minutes. *'The Cure' - If an Immortal takes the cure, they will become human and mortal again. If they were a witch, then they would return to being a witch, and a hybrid would return to being a werewolf. (non-existent) Known Immortals *'Silas' was a witch who became the first vampire in the world. According to Atticus Shane, Silas, with the help of his best friend Qetsiyah, created and cast the first immortality spell on himself. Trivia *Silas was a witch before becoming an Immortal. Consuming the cure would revert him to his eariler state. *Vampires can turn humans into their kind. It is unknown if Silas can do the same. *If she had not been killed by Qetsiyah, Silas' lover would have become an immortal. It is unknown if Silas would've asked Qetsiyah to turn her or used his blood to do so - the latter seems more likely. *The Immortals may be the television counterpart of many species including: The Old Ones, Psychic and Kitsune. *The Immortal and the Enhanced Original are the most powerful creatures of the show. *Silas' version of the Immortality Spell was far more powerful than the one Esther used on the Mikaelson Family, giving Silas true immortality and invulnerability. He possesses little to no common weaknesses. *It is possible that since Silas' immortality has no limitations, nature devised a way to allow the death of subsequent immortals by forcing them to use an object for their life-force. *The immortal is known for his immortality. However, vampires are known better for their bloodlust despite the fact that the two characteristics are parts of the duality that comes with the immortality spell regardless of whom it is used on. See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Immortal